La voie de la reconstruction
by Isa'ralia Faradien
Summary: [UA] Dessel, simple mineur sur Apatros, fait une rencontre intéressante à la cantina... La jeune et jolie Zannah parviendra-t-elle à "réparer" Dessel, à lui faire oublier tous les horribles moments qu'il a vécus ? [Darth Bane x Darth Zannah, mais dans un contexte alternatif]
1. Note de l'auteure

.

Yo les gens :)

Avant de commencer la publication de cette nouvelle fanfiction, je tenais à préciser le contexte.

C'est donc un Univers Alternatif de la trilogie de romans « Darth Bane » (écrite par Drew Karpyshyn). C'est tellement alternatif dans notre cas qu'en fait, seuls quelques personnages du début du premier tome (« Path Of Destruction ») vont être repris, ainsi que Zannah.

Nous allons donc retrouver Dessel (le futur Darth Bane) sur Apatros, où il est mineur de cortosis. Jusque là, tout concorde. Là où ça va commencer à dériver, ce sera lorsqu'il rencontrera une Zannah du même âge que lui sur Apatros...

Donc : pas d'histoire d'Ordre Sith, et des interactions entre les deux personnages beaucoup plus douces que dans les romans d'origine.

C'est une idée d'UA qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un certain moment, j'avais même commencé à écrire un premier jet puis j'avais abandonné, parce que mon idée ne me convenait pas à l'époque (mois d'août 2016). J'ai donc finalement légèrement modifié mon déroulé des événements pour me retrouver avec cette version, que je trouve plus convaincante... à vous de me dire si ça l'est vraiment ;)


	2. Première partie

**.**

 **On entame donc directement avec la première partie :D**

* * *

 **Première partie**

 **« Juste une soirée à la cantina »**

* * *

Il n'y avait qu'une seule cantina sur le caillou miteux qui était considéré comme la planète minière d'Apatros, et cette cantina était tenue par un Neimoidien du nom de Groshik. Lieu privilégié des travailleurs à la fin de leur journée, la petite cantina était souvent bondée.

Dessel aimait lui aussi passer ses soirées à la cantina, cela n'arrivait pas systématiquement mais il était souvent présent, se détendant autour d'un verre d'alcool. Les heures de service dans la mine étaient éprouvantes par définition, mais Des ne se sentait pas le besoin de noyer son épuisement et son amertume dans son verre de brandy, contrairement aux mineurs ivres qui finissaient par se faire sortir de la cantina à cause de leur état d'ébriété avancé. Le jeune homme avait déjà trop souffert de l'alcoolisme de son propre père, aussi bien physiquement – lorsque Hurst était encore vivant – que financièrement – la dette que Hurst avait transmise à son fils pour seul héritage était colossale.

Ce soir-là, la cantina de Groshik était particulièrement bruyante, car des officiers de la République disputaient une partie de Sabacc. Leur présence sur un monde aussi désolé qu'Apatros n'était en rien due au hasard, leurs vaisseaux étant venus récupérer la cortosis extraite des mines pour qu'elle soit utilisée dans les dispositifs de protection des soldats – envoyés au front face aux Sith et à leurs alliés.

Dessel était accoudé au bar depuis seulement quelques minutes, dégustant son brandy corellien, lorsqu'une jeune femme arriva à côté de lui. Il prêta à peine attention à elle.

\- Deux brandys et une bière pour la table là-bas, fit-elle à l'intention de Groshik, en lui indiquant d'un geste la table concernée.

Le Neimoidien prépara la commanda sans un mot, puis la jeune femme prit le plateau de boissons avant de repartir.

\- C'est Zannah, marmonna Groshik à l'intention de Dessel. Ma nouvelle serveuse.

\- Ta nouvelle serveuse ? demanda le jeune homme, surpris. Tu n'as jamais eu besoin d'embaucher quelqu'un, jusqu'à présent.

\- La clientèle ne cesse de croître, que veux-tu. Et puis, c'est un service que j'ai rendu à son père, un bon ami. Il était sur son lit de mort et il m'a demandé de trouver un travail à sa fille, pour qu'elle puisse continuer à vivre sans avoir besoin de descendre à la mine. Et tu sais à quel point c'est difficile de rentrer dans les services administratifs, ils n'aiment pas que les natifs prennent des postes.

Zannah n'avait vraiment pas la carrure à travailler à la mine, de toute façon, songea Dessel, alors qu'il la regardait de loin prendre une nouvelle commande. Elle était petite et menue, et ses bras paraissaient bien trop fins pour parvenir à porter un marteau-piqueur pendant des heures – pour parvenir à porter un marteau-piqueur tout court.

Alors qu'elle revenait en direction du bar, Des put distinguer son beau visage aux traits fins et harmonieux, ainsi que sa longue chevelure blonde et bouclée, qui flottait dans son sillage alors qu'elle marchait.

Un Ange comme tombé des étoiles, comme propulsé sur ce monde désolé. Zannah ne semblait pas à sa place au milieu de tout ces hommes au regard amer et de toutes ces femmes aux allures de colosses – gonflées par le travail physique et par les stigmates de leurs grossesses.

Zannah aurait mérité mieux que cette vie au milieu de la misère... Quelle était donc cette drôle de sensation que Dessel ressentait à présent au creux de son abdomen ?...

* * *

 **Pardonnez mon côté guimauve ? xD En tout cas, Groshik m'a donné l'impression de vouloir faire l'entremetteur, en parlant de Zannah alors que Dessel l'avait à peine remarquée... Peut-être notre ami Neimoidien chercherait-il à faire sortir Des de son célibat prolongé ? (Peut-être l'auteure reporte-t-elle ses intentions sur un personnage fictif plus à même d'interagir avec ses proies xD)**


	3. Deuxième partie

**.**

 **Il est temps de continuer l'UA guimauve ! Venez vous asseoir ici, les enfants, ça va bientôt commencer x')**

* * *

 **Deuxième partie**

 **« Un signe du destin »**

* * *

Quelques jours après cette première introduction unilatérale, Dessel se retrouva à entrer dans la cantina au moment-même où Zannah en sortait après la fin de son service. Ils se rencontrèrent donc pour la première fois face à face, sur le pas de la porte, et surtout, seuls – ainsi, Des avait une chance de ne plus être d'un visage au milieu de ceux de tous les autres clients.

\- Je vous en prie, fit le jeune homme en s'écartant pour la laisser sortir en premier.

\- Oh, merci, répondit Zannah avec un grand sourire.

Elle passa donc la porte de la cantina dans le sens de la sortie, et alors que Des – tout chamboulé par ce sourire – allait quant à lui rentrer, la petite blonde se retourna vers lui.

\- Vous êtes bien le premier client que je rencontre qui n'est pas gentleman juste pour servir des intérêts cachés, ses arrières-pensées, avoua-t-elle spontanément, avant de rougir de gêne en se rendant compte qu'elle avait été un peu trop directe.

\- C'est sûr que vous devez en croiser ici, des hommes peu recommandables, acquiesça Dessel. Des hommes sans scrupules qui perdent le peu de bon sens qui leur reste lorsqu'ils ont plusieurs verres de trop.

\- Oui, j'en vois quasiment à chaque service, malheureusement. Mais je pense que c'est l'ambiance sans espoir d'Apatros qui les rend comme ça...

Venaient-ils de s'embarquer dans une discussion presque philosophique sur le pas de la porte d'une cantina ? De nouveaux clients se dirigeaient vers eux, et ils allaient bientôt devoir leur céder le passage.

\- Je ne suis pas tout à fait du même avis... mais je ne pense pas que l'on soit dans le lieu le plus confortable pour en discuter, fit Dessel avec un petit sourire sarcastique.

\- Oh... oui, vous n'avez pas vraiment tort sur ce point, admit-elle en riant. C'est dommage, j'aurais aimé entendre votre point de vue sur la question...

Son rire, tout comme son sourire, chamboula encore plus le jeune homme.

\- Si vous le voulez, nous pouvons continuer notre conversation ailleurs, ou plus tard, lui offrit Dessel.

Ils se déplacèrent plus loin dehors pour laisser passer les quelques clients qui souhaitaient rentrer.

\- C'est que vous souhaitiez entrer dans la cantina, sinon je vous aurais bien proposé de rentrer avec moi jusqu'aux baraquements pour continuer de discuter sur le chemin, dit Zannah.

\- Je ne suis pas attendu à la cantina, ça ne me dérangerait pas du tout de rentrer maintenant, lui assura Des.

Les deux jeunes gens reprirent le chemin du retour.

\- J'allais vous demander votre avis sur les « hommes sans scrupules », puisque vous ne sembliez pas d'accord avec moi, puis je me suis rappelée que nous n'avions même pas fait connaissance dans les règles, ce qui est quand même la base ! s'exclama Zannah en pouffant de rire.

\- En effet, nous avons sauté cette étape, rit-il. Je m'appelle Dessel, et je travaille dans la mine depuis plusieurs années.

\- Moi c'est Zannah, mais tout le monde m'appelle Rain, c'est un drôle de surnom que l'on m'a donné quand j'étais enfant et qui ne m'a plus quittée depuis.

\- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Rain, sourit Des.

\- C'est un plaisir de faire la vôtre, Dessel, fit-elle en lui retournant son sourire.

\- Oh, je vous en prie, vous pouvez m'appeler Des.

Un groupe d'hommes ivres arrivait rapidement derrière eux, visiblement tout juste sortis de la cantina. Leur progression titubante était particulièrement bruyante, leur conversation sonore et leurs rires gras. Instinctivement, Dessel se rapprocha de la menue Zannah pour la protéger si jamais la situation dégénérait, mais sa seule présence suffit à les dissuader de tenter quoi que ce soit à l'encontre de la jeune femme.

Ils se turent un instant, le temps que ces hommes passent à côté d'eux, et purent ainsi profiter de leurs commentaires graveleux sur une star de la pornographie... merveilleux. Zannah avait jeté un coup d'œil à son compagnon quand elle l'avait vu se rapprocher d'elle, mais elle n'avait rien dit, et semblait ne pas vouloir écouter la conversation de l'autre groupe bruyant.

* * *

 **La réponse de Dessel (et probablement un mini-débat) dans le prochain épisode ! Niarf xD**


	4. Troisième partie

**.**

 **Après un certain délai dans la publication (oups... j'étais trop occupée avec mon recueil sur Hannibal ^_^'), voici de retour notre UA guimauve ;)**

… **Je vais assumer mon idée de merde jusqu'au bout, maintenant. Vous pourrez tout à fait oublier le contenu de cette fanfiction après l'avoir lue, je vous le conseille d'ailleurs U_U'**

* * *

 **Troisième partie**

 **« Amertume et réconfort »**

* * *

Ils ne reprirent au final leur conversation initiale que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le petit appartement miteux de Dessel, qui avait offert un thé à Zannah.

\- Difficile de croire qu'une première conversation entre parfaits inconnus puisse porter sur les conditions de vie d'Apatros, commenta la jeune femme alors que la boisson chaude était servie.

\- En effet... drôle de façon de faire connaissance qu'en introduisant un débat sur un tel sujet, débat improvisé à la porte d'entrée d'une cantina.

\- Quel est donc votre avis sur la question, Des ?

Le jeune homme prit le temps de s'installer sur une chaise qui semblait trop fragile pour sa stature de colosse, et de boire une gorgée de thé chaud avant de répondre.

\- L'ambiance « sans espoir » d'Apatros rendrait les hommes sans scrupules ? fit-il en reformulant l'idée de départ. Eh bien... je suis plutôt d'avis que l'être humain n'est déjà pas de nature à posséder des scrupules, et que, placés comme nous sommes dans cet esclavagisme 2.0, dans ces conditions de vie et cette quasi-absence de lois, la plupart des personnes ne prennent même plus en compte les principes moraux dans leurs actions et leurs pensées.

Zannah le regarda se mordre la lèvre en frottant son doigt contre l'anse de son mug de thé.

\- C'est... un point de vue très cynique, dit-elle platement.

\- Parfois, la frontière entre réalité et cynisme est très mince, voire inexistante...

\- Dessel... je sais que la question que je vais poser est très personnelle et que nous nous connaissons à peine, mais... avez-vous déjà été victime de l'un ou de plusieurs de ces « hommes sans scrupules » ?

Des releva brusquement la tête vers elle, l'expression de son visage soudain fermée. Son regard bleu était désormais glacial. Zannah avait tapé trop près de ses anciennes blessures...

\- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait vous faire croire ça ? s'exclama-t-il, le ton de sa voix soudain très dur. Ce que je viens de dire ? Cela pourrait être simplement une observation objective de la réalité...

\- Ce qui me fait croire ça, Dessel ? Votre amertume. Ce n'est pas une observation objective, c'est un point de vue construit à partie d'une expérience personnelle. Mais je comprends que vous n'ayez pas envie d'en parler..., ajouta Zannah d'une petite voix contrite. C'est trop personnel pour être partagée avec une inconnue. La question était totalement déplacée, je m'en excuse... je n'ai pas voulu vous offenser...

Des grogna en guise de réponse, son regard désormais baissé, fixant sans vraiment le voir le contenu de son mug.

\- J'espère... j'espère que..., bégaya la jeune femme, j'espère que ce qui vient de se passer n'empiètera pas sur notre relation, enfin ce début de relation, parce que vous me semblez quelqu'un d'intéressant, et j'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas totalement fermé parce que je voulais faire plus amplement connaissance avec vous.

\- C'est oublié, grommela Dessel. Nous pouvons continuer à parler, si vous voulez... mais d'un autre sujet, je préférerais.

* * *

Le temps avait passé depuis cette première conversation... peu commune, des mois s'étaient écoulés... et Dessel été enfin parvenu à se confier sur son enfance difficile, et les humiliations qu'il avait subies.

Zannah était restée livide de stupéfaction et de colère alors que son compagnon lui livrait son récit, le regard bleu baissé sous le poids de la honte qu'il avait toujours éprouvée. Il avait dépeint le tableau de l'abominable Hurst, raconté les nombreuses blessures – aussi bien physiques que psychologiques –, et la participation régulière des amis de son père aux maltraitances.

Émotionnellement confus, les larmes aux yeux, Dessel n'avait pas osé dans un premier temps le regard de sa compagne... jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme le prenne doucement dans ses bras, frictionnant son dos de ses petites mains, caressant le crâne chauve en un geste de réconfort.

Et, petit à petit, alors que Dessel et Zannah travaillaient dur pour pouvoir enfin quitter ce monde désolé – progressivement, la patience et l'amour de Zannah reconstruisaient l'épave qu'était devenu Dessel durant toutes ces années de tourmente.

* * *

 **Une conclusion dans le prochain épisode :D Cette fanfiction n'est certainement pas la meilleure que j'ai pu écrire (si tant est que les autres soient correctes xD), parce que tout ce fluff me gêne un peu pour le coup, j'avais terriblement envie (besoin ?) de donner beaucoup beaucoup d'amour à mon chouchou Darth Bane x')**


	5. Quatrième partie

**.**

 **Voici enfin venue la quatrième et dernière partie de cette petite fanfiction, une conclusion joyeuse après les souffrances de mon pauvre bébé x'(**

* * *

 **Quatrième partie**

 **« Un nouveau départ »**

* * *

\- C'est notre nouvelle maison, papa ? fit la petite Allyson, toute excitée, sur le pas de la porte de leur toute nouvelle acquisition.

\- Oui, en effet, Ally, confirma Dessel. Tu aimes ?

\- C'est... bien mieux qu'Apatros.

\- À peu près n'importe quoi est mieux que cet horrible caillou, murmura Des pour lui-même.

Après des années de dur labeur, Dessel et Zannah étaient parvenus à rembourser toutes les dettes accumulées par Hurst, et même plus. Ils venaient tout juste de signer un contrat de location pour un appartement situé sur la planète Christophsis, proche voisine d'Apatros.

Leur fille Allyson, cinq ans, était malheureusement née sur Apatros, mais elle avait désormais la joie de changer de monde pour connaître de meilleures conditions de vie. C'était aussi pour elle que ses parents s'étaient échinés à financer un voyage, un déménagement vers un monde meilleur.

Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans le logement, déjà meublé, et prirent assez rapidement leurs habitudes. Dessel avait retrouvé un travail à proximité, mieux payé et clairement moins contraignant que la mine. Zannah avait d'abord été embauchée dans une cantina, avant de trouver un meilleur poste dans un service administratif de la ville. Allyson – aussi blonde et belle que sa mère – était scolarisée dans l'école du quartier.

Dessel devait avouer être soulagé de cette nouvelle vie, beaucoup plus normale que la précédente. Sa fille rayonnait de joie, et son épouse nageait presque dans le bonheur. Lui-même avait réussi à se débarrasser des fantômes qui l'avaient hanté pendant des années.

\- Tout est bien mieux maintenant, fit-il dans un souffle.

Il était debout devant la fenêtre, le regard tourné vers l'extérieur, vers l'horizon orangé par le coucher du soleil. Il sentit Zannah arriver par derrière, et se coller contre lui, l'enserrant de ses bras, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour planter un baiser sur sa nuque.

\- Bien sûr que tout est mieux maintenant, chuchota-t-elle. Le cauchemar est terminé.

* * *

 **Je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation de caser de nouveau Allyson, la petite OC que j'avais créée comme fille de Bane et Zannah il y a presque un an xD**

 **Sinon... hourra, la guimauve a totalement fondu, c'est enfin la fin de cette fanfiction bizarre x')**


End file.
